


Me First

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Just silly fluff, proposalfic, there's no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: A short bit of silliness for Valentine's Day. Human AU. Jasper has big plans for the day, but Peridot throws a spanner in the works when she insists on doing things her way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done while half-asleep because the idea was too good to pass up. Hope it makes you giggle? Happy Valentine's Day!

Jasper fidgeted with her scarf as she waited at the park gate, nervous breaths puffing out in little clouds of cold. She was early; her eagerness had made her take the day in double-time, and her anxiety wouldn’t let her risk being late. So she paced across the entryway to the park, bare hands in two different colors fidgeting with the tasseled end of her striped scarf. Three steps. Turn. Three more. Turn. Long strides for long legs, but quick as the heartbeat in her throat.

Peridot’s shift should have ended already. Today was a half-shift, leaving them the afternoon together. She should be on her way, where is she--

Before Jasper had a chance to start getting worried about her girlfriend’s safety, though, Peridot showed up down the street, and Jasper just stopped and grinned. Peridot was bundled up, too, a green scarf and matching knit hat, bag slung over her shoulder. The smaller woman perked up immediately at the sight of her girlfriend and raised one hand to wave wildly.

Jasper returned the wave eagerly, jogging quickly to meet her girlfriend and leaning in for a kiss. Warm lips met and cold noses pressed to chilly cheeks; they parted panting, grinning at each other like they hadn’t just said goodbye five hours earlier on their ways out the door.

“How was your day?”

“Harrowing. Someone sent out a mass email with a link to a nasty worm and I’ve been cleaning the crud out of company computers since I walked in this morning. Nobody outside of IT seems to understand the concept of safe browsing and half the employees uninstalled their antivirus because it kept giving them popups about blocked threats. I swear, the whole company would BSOD without me there--”

Jasper leaned in to press a kiss to Peridot’s cold nose, silencing the smaller woman with a little squeaky hiccuping sound.

“My mighty hunter, slayer of worms,” Jasper said with a chuckle, reaching to hold Peridot’s hand and tug her towards the park.

“How’s the job search going?”

“Temp agency says they might have a construction job opening up in the next week. And there’s a warehouse looking for a safety admin, too, so I sent in my resume. Doing a run of the clubs next to see if anyone needs a bouncer, but that can wait until tomorrow.” She glanced at the woman beside her and flashed a dazzling grin. “Today it’s just me and you.”

Peridot caught the grin and flushed, cheeks red from cold warming and even fogging up her glasses just a bit.

They walked through the park, Jasper still anxiously fidgeting and tapping her coat pocket and fiddling with her scarf with the hand not holding Peridot’s, until her girlfriend finally noticed and furrowed her brow.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing-!” Jasper said with a start, then rubbed two fingers together and wet her lips. “It’s just, you know what today is, right?”

Peridot blinked several times.

“Tuesday?”

“No, you goober, it’s the day we met.” Jasper snorted and shook her head. “Two years ago today, you broke my nose… right up there, actually.” Jasper raised her free hand to point at the bench just a few yards ahead of them.

“In my defense, I thought you were trying to kill me.”

“I was offering to walk you home!”

The exchange had an air of familiarity to it, like they’d had this argument before, and they were both on the verge of laughing this time as they did it.

“It worked out, though. I, the smartest, cutest woman in the city, got you, the strongest, hottest woman in the city, and now all the men are jealous.” Peridot finished her bragging with a grin and a wink.

Jasper slowed to a stop in front of the bench and settled down onto it, shoulder shaking with laughter.

“And most of the women,” she added once she stopped her giggling, and pulled Peridot down beside her, planted a rough kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. Peridot snuggled closer to her and sighed happily.

They sat for a few minutes before Jasper started fidgeting again, radiating heat from her anxious jitters. Peridot raised her head from where it had been resting against Jasper’s arm and squinted at her girlfriend.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing-” Jasper added, steeling herself finally and slipping her free hand into her coat pocket. “I just- I wanted to-” She took a steadying breath. “I know we’ve talked about this before, but we’ve never really found the right time, and I just thought… you know… today is special, and maybe if we- just-”

Jasper was quiet for a second before she took into another shaky breath.

“Peridot, I love you. And I just- want you to know that. Through all these ups and downs, you’ve been beside me. You help me through attacks and make me laugh until the demons are gone. You’ve stood beside me and made these past two years the best of my life, and I just- wanted to- ask you if- maybe-”

Jasper slid off the bench in front of Peridot, who at this point looked a mix of ecstatic and horrified, and fell to one knee, pulling a box out of her pocket-

“No-!” Peridot squeaked. “Nonononono- no--”

The smaller woman stood bolt-upright and dropped her bag, starting to rustle through it while repeating her chorus of “no”s.

Jasper looked heartbroken and confused, her mouth slightly opened and the box not even completely in front of her, frozen in place by Peridot’s denial-

She watched, petrified, as her girlfriend pulled a half-drunk bottle of Mountain Dew out of the bag and unscrewed the cap, sort of fidgeting in place as she chugged the last of the soda, burped, and yanked the orange ring off the bottle.

Peridot went down on one knee, panting, and held the plastic ring at arm’s length, babbling as soon as she was on the ground in front of Jasper.

“Jasper Guerrero, will you marry me?”

Jasper blinked.

Snorted.

Started  _ laughing _ , outright belly laughs.

“Yes, you overdramatic little shit, I’ll marry you. Do you want your ring?”

Peridot wrinkled her nose.

“Me first! Give me your hand!”

Jasper held out her left hand and held her breath, trying not to laugh as Peridot took it in all seriousness and slid the scratchy orange ring onto her finger.

“ _ Now _ you can give me my ring.”

Jasper was still laughing as she opened the little black box, pulling a small ring out with her big, rough fingers, and Peridot just looked for all the world a princess as she daintily placed her hand in Jasper’s and allowed her  _ fiancee _ to slide the little silver band onto her ring finger.

There were only a few seconds of rest between them before Peridot crashed their faces together in an eager, clumsy kiss, bumping her nose against Jasper’s. Then the smaller woman was back on her feet, pulling Jasper up as well.

“C’mon, we’ve got to go celebrate-!” Peridot chirped happily, all eagerness and glee.

Jasper grinned broadly and took her fiancee’s hand, ready to finish their trek through the park.

“You just had to do it first, didn’t you?”

“Naturally.”


End file.
